Traditionally, detection and/or quantification of a target signal has been performed by linear, frequency-sensitive signal analyzers. These linear signal analyzers typically utilize high-speed analog-to digital converters (ADCs) to directly digitize an incoming signal. The signal is then processed using dedicated digital signal processing hardware. However, due to speed and accuracy limitations, many ADCs are required to digitize ‘chunks’ of the spectrum in parallel. As a result, existing target signal analyzers tend to be large and power-hungry. There is a need for a more compact, lightweight, and power efficient target signal analyzer.